Not gonna fight this feeling anymore
by lexichu
Summary: Our character soon relizes that her new pokemon has more then battling on his mind  lemon


That next morning I realized that what happened between me and pokemon could not continue. I woke them both up and sighed.

"Look guys…last night was amazing, but we all know that it can never happen again." I held my Riolu and kissed his head. "I could be sent to jail, and never see you guys again."

They shook their heads in protest and cried out nearly in tears. I called them back to their pokeballs and took another shower. I finished and got dressed and repacked my bags. On my way out of the pokemon center Nurse Joy stopped me.

"Oh good morning Nurse Joy", I smiled at her.

She smiled back at me and greeted me the same. "Excuse me, you are Sammy right?"

I nodded and wondered what was going on.

"Some trainer left this pokemon to you. She said he was too much for her to handle. Apparently she saw something in you yesterday that made her believe that you'd do a better job." She handed me the pokeball.

"What pokemon is it?"

"Well she didn't say what pokemon it, but you might as well let it walk with you as you walk to the next town."

I had a weird feeling about this pokemon. I had no idea what it was and someone who I don't even know left it to me. What made me such a great trainer to let me have this pokemon? Maybe she knew I wanted to be a pokemon breeder. Well I had no time to think about it now. I told Nurse Joy good bye and headed on my way.

I walked on the open path looking for any pokemon I could find. I saw a few bird pokemon but they never interested me. I looked closer into the grass and saw a Cubone. It looked so cute and quickly sent out Riolu.

He looked at me and huffed.

"Riolu come on! Don't be like this!" He turned away and sat against a tree. I needed to send out another pokemon, and I figured Phanpy would be the same way.

I had no choice but to use my new mystery pokemon. I threw the ball and saw a Hypno appear out of the light from the pokeball. He saw the Cubone then back at me. He give off a creepy smirk.

"Hypno use hypnosis!" The Cubone fell asleep and soon feel victim to my pokeball.

We made it to the next town and retreated to the nearest pokemon center. I was completely tired. I had never walked so much in my damn life and hope I never had to again. I went into the shower and made sure not to play with myself after what happened last time.

I came out of the steamy bathroom and saw all my pokemon out. I was afraid that my pokemon would try to seduce me again. I was dead wrong. Hypno had hypnotized all my pokemon. They were all sucking and licking his cock. Even my new Cubone! I tried to walk carefully to Hypnos pokeball.

I had to stop him…this was sick. My poor pokemon did not deserve this! He looked up at me and smirked. My pokemon snapped out of their trance and looked at me also. Riolu pointed at me. It seemed like he gave Hypno a command.

My head started to feel fuzzy and confused. I was laid down onto the bed and stripped. Riolu kissed me deeply and pulled my hair. I saw Phanpy sucking on my nipples again while Cubone looked at my pussy nervous. Hypno nodded and calmed him down. He rubbed my pussy up and down slowly to tease me. I started to squirm around in pleasure and moan. Cubone looked up at me and smiled in satisfaction.

Riolu started to give commands again. Phanpy got moved to my pussy as Cubone watched from a distance. Riolu had out his hard cock and moved to my mouth. I didn't hesitate and took in all of his cock. He cried out in pleasure. I felt Phanpy licking my pussy softly not wanting to hurt me. It wasn't until then that I relized that Hypno had lifted his hypnotism. Everything I was doing was out of my own free will. And my dirty pokemon knew this.

Phanpy looked at Riolu for his next command. I picked up Riolu and moved his cock out of my mouth. I smiled at Phanpy. "Its okay Phanpy you can go in."

He looked up at me and smiled. He gave my pussy one last lick and poked my pussy with his hard cock. He went in slowly so he wouldn't hurt me. My pussy began throbbing. I let out a loud moan and Riolu shoved his cock back into my mouth. Cubone sat next to Hypno and was blushed. "Come on over sweetie. You can fuck my dirty tits if you want." Cubone sat on my chest and placed his cock in between my soft tits. He moved his cock up and down them.

My pussy was getting pounded from Phanpy like crazy. His cock was hitting the back of it. I felt like nothing but a dirty slut who wanted pokemon cock. Phanpy looked up at me as he came all inside. Hypno chuckled and put two of his fingers inside my cum filled pussy. He didn't even ask for permission. He was going to get what he wanted. He prodded his cock against my pussy and looked me straight in the eye as Riolu continued to face fuck me. Hypno slammed his whole cock into me. My scream was muffled by Riolu's massive cock. Cubone flopped my tits all around his cock. Cubone came all over my tits and my neck. It was only Riolu and Hypno left now.

Hypno laid me on top of him and put Riolu on my back. I felt something hot on my asshole. I turned my head to protest, but Hypno pulled my head down and kissed me deeply. Riolu slid into my dirty hole slowly. The pain overwhelmed me. I wanted to scream but couldn't due to Hypno's kiss. Hypno thrusted inside me like crazy as Riolu pounded my ass. My eyes rolled to the back of my head as I came all over Hypno's cock. Riolu came all in my ass and it dripped down to my pussy. Hypno came inside me also. I fell onto the bed from exhaustion. I looked up at everyone and smiled.

"We can continue to do this on one condition. From now on…we only do this when I want to okay? You guys are kinda rough…"

They all smiled and nodded.

I looked over at Cubone and saw he was hard again. I signaled him over and got on all fours. He put his bone in my ass and fucked my pussy like crazy. My tits flopped around with each thrust. The rest of the pokemon cheered him on. He went as fast as he could and came all over my back.

I love my pokemon. I have never felt closer to them until now. This was my new life and I wasn't gonna deny it anymore.


End file.
